


Bow and Blade

by FiKate



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Elves, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Narnia Fic Exchange 2013, Royalty, Siblings, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Susan use their diverse skills to mentor a young elf who is a new ambassador. This gives them both a chance to show the importance of their differences. Set during the Golden Age when they’ve learned how best to rule together.</p>
<p> My prompt asked for a character study of Peter and Susan and mentioned contrasting their fighting styles. From there I had the idea of how they approach the world differently through the lens of archery and swordsmanship and it grew from there. I hope you like it. Thank you to dodger_sister for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow and Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snitchnipped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitchnipped/gifts).



Before Narnia, Susan had liked using bows during gym, they gave an excuse to step back from the action and observe the scene. When she received her bow in Narnia, it felt natural in her hand, the proper reflection of her. Peter had nodded and smiled at her, even though this journey was strange, Narnia did seem to see them.

She sighted along the bow to find the bull as the noise of Cair Paravel faded from her attention, with a breath she released and heard the satisfying thwack as the arrow hit where she wished. There was applause around her as she turned to Avery, the elfin ambassador who was nodding, “I am impressed, Queen Susan. Your sight is true.”

“Thank you, I try to look towards the future.” He smiled and met her gaze after looking her over, she felt him note the fine quality of her dress and the ease of movement in the sleeves, nothing to hamper her if she needed to fight. “I think one can be built between our two kingdoms,” Then he lazily aimed and fired a bullseye to rest next to hers as the spectators applauded once more.

“Shall we join the others. I know Tumnus has found a fine selection of delicacies that should please you.”

“Tumnus, the Faun, yes, he was curious about our histories and what they might tell of Narnia. I admit that I don’t have a great interest in them but someone should be able to help him. I prefer to look to the future and what might be.”

“As do I, so much is possible,” Susan offered him her arm which he took as they walked towards the tables set out on the lawn.

When they got closer to the table, Susan met Peter’s eyes and gave him a tiny nod before he stood up, “I hope my sister’s archery skills were up to your standards, Ambassador.”

“They were, yes. Is everyone in your family so gifted?” Peter shrugged as he poured wine for the Ambassador as Susan carefully put away her bow, “We all have our talents. Susan’s has always been to see farther than anyone else. I happen to be best at the forefront of events.”

“How cryptic of you and apt for a High King,” The Ambassador sipped his drink and sat down to watch the dryads and fauns who were singing and dancing. During the performance, Susan and Peter shared a quick glance and a nod, their plan for proving to him that Narnians were to be respected was working.

After lunch was finished, Peter took over with the smile he still thought of as his prefect’s one since he considered the ambassador a bit of an ass, but had potential. Since he was the nephew of the current elvish king, this was partly a proving ground for him as there were some older elves watching and occasionally adding their voices to discussions, but he was in control of the negotiations. When one of those elves chastised him with a whisper, Peter would look away, he remembered how often that happened in the early parts of his rule. He also knew how important it was because while he had understood how to captain a rugby team or keep peace among his family, being high king was something else entirely.

“I wanted to show you our armory as we have a few pieces of elvish work that combine our different needs.”

“My father has mentioned how impressive your collection is though he has pointed out that it’s rather a mix.”

“Narnians have many fighting styles as we all have our specialties,” As he spoke, he opened the door to the armory and led the way down the stairs as the sun shone through onto the swords, axes, pikes and bows of Narnia. He smiled as Avery went immediately to the array of elvish swords and daggers held together by gilded and braided leather, “Were these all gifts?”

“Yes, though some of their history has been forgotten but our historian is working to track it down.”

“Your sister mentioned that you’re a swordsman, have you been taught to fight in the elvish style?”

“I’ve tried to learn all of the fighting styles that are present in Narnia, but I’m best at the one taught to me by the Fauns. They rely on a mixture of quick footwork and a strong stance that suits how I choose to fight. Though my weapon is longer than what they normally use. Edmund uses more elements of your fighting style with his swordwork, I think because there’s an element of movement and strategy he prefers.”

“Don’t you as High King have to be better at the more strategic view? My father speaks often of how a proper ruler needs to understand that which is directly in front of you and what you can’t yet see.”

“Your father is wise and I’ve learned that what makes me a good fighter isn’t the same as what makes me the best type of king. Come over here and look at this sword. It was made by and for one of the first kings of Narnia and then look at mine.”

Peter held up Rhindon, where the light hit the lion on its hilt that was mirrored by the older sword where lions prowled on the hilt. The elf leaned forward to not touch but trace the lines of the blades, “They’re so simple.”

“Yes, Narnia isn’t that complicated once you learn to see it for itself. That is the greatest challenge of a ruler, to see all that your people are and might be.” As the young elf considered that, Peter turned towards the light of the courtyard and realized he would need to set aside time for more talks with Avery. Susan waited in the curve of the archway and Peter smiled at her, together they would help to shape Avery into a worthy ally of Narnia. It was good to see that there was the desire to learn present as that would make the next few months more pleasant.


End file.
